FaceOff
by journey maker
Summary: Twins seperated after birth meet again at Domino High, what happens then? rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_In my story Joey and Serenity are twins born to Frank and Molly Wheeler. Because of the stress on her body Molly died giving birth to the babies and Frank is left to raise them by himself. _

_He was scared to death of taking care of the babies and then one day a woman came into his life and she pretended to care about him and the babies and soon she was living there and then that's when things started to change and her true personality came out and she started doing things that would disrupt their lives so badly that it nearly cost Joey his life, and Serenity disappeared and this bitches name is Silvia Keller. _

_Frank panicked and he called the police and when they got there they discovered what she had been doing and as they tried to arrest her, Silvia tried to escape but was finally caught found guilty and was sentenced to life in prison for her abuse of the children, but the whereabouts of Serenity is never discovered, until one day a new enters Domino High under the name of Serena Walker and all hell breaks out. Find out why?????_

After the trial of Silvia Keller, Frank and Joey try to get their lives back in order but they still wouldn't stop searching for Serenity.

Roland who was Seto and Mokuba's older brother and head of Security at Kaiba Corp. and with Seto's help being CEO of Kaiba Corp. he had the sources to have fliers printed and when Roland offered to help Frank by having fliers made up with Serenity's picture on them, Frank thanked both Roland and Seto for the help and the fliers are distributed all over Domino and they were even sent some to Tokyo and even to America. Now they had to wait and see if anyone has seen her.

Frank thanked them for their help because he knew that Roland and Seto only wanted the best for Joey and Serenity since at one time Mokuba had been taken hostage and Frank had helped in the search and when Mokuba was found, it was Frank that held him in his arms reassuring the young boy that he was going to be alright.

It has been two months since her disappearance but they still hung on to hope that she'll be found, even though the longer she's been missing the greater chance she won't ever be found. All of Joey's friends are even helping by giving him their support and to him that means the world.

Solomon Motou and Professor Arthur Hawkins were away in Egypt on one of their digs when Solomon thought that he saw Serenity Wheeler but when he approached her and said her name the young lady just smiled at the old man and said "My name isn't Serenity Wheeler." Solomon apologized and she went on her way.

When they got back to Domino, Solomon didn't know if he should tell Frank about seeing a young lady that looked just like his daughter or not, but he called and asked Frank "if he could come to the Game Shop because he had something to tell him."

Frank and Solomon had always been friends and they had been there for each other whenever there was a personal crisis in either of their lives so Solomon knew that he had to do the right thing and tell Frank about seeing that young lady in Egypt.

Frank arrived at the Game Shop and as he walked up to the door he heard his son call out "Hey dad wait for us." Joey and Yugi were coming home from school and Joey always walked Yugi home ever since those bullies started bothering him.

As they walked into the Game Shop, Solomon was standing behind the counter and he smiled and said "Hey, boys there are cookies and milk in the kitchen why don't you both go get some while I talk to Frank for a minute."

You never had to tell Joey twice about where food was, he could eat twenty-four hours a day and still not gain any weight. So he and Yugi went to the kitchen and got some milk and cookies while Frank and Solomon went into the living room and talked. Solomon shut the store while they were talking because he knew that this was more important then the Shop.

When they sat down Frank looked at Solomon's face and he knew that this wasn't going to be something very good. Solomon then said "When Arthur and I was in Egypt last week, I thought that I saw Serenity there but when I approached the young lady and called out Serenity she turned and smiled at me and said that her name wasn't Serenity." Then he pulled a photo that Arthur snapped of this young lady and Frank stared at the photo and he said "That's my little girl, there's her birth mark on her cheek."

About that time Joey and Yugi came from the kitchen and he heard what his dad said and he ran over and sure enough that was his sister. Joey then said "When is she coming home?"

Frank then said "Son, this girl says that her name isn't Serenity and I think that somehow she's been made to forget who she really is and until we can find her she'll always be someone else.

_What they didn't know was that when she was taken from her home, she was given a drug that would make her forget who she was and if she wasn't given an antidote then she'd never remember who she really is._

Somewhere in Egypt was a young lady who lived with her Aunt Della and her Uncle Bruce and they loved her and she loved them, but they were getting up in years and she would have go live in Domino with their Nephew Maximillion Pegasus. She didn't like the idea but she knew that they both were getting to old and so she agreed with the move. So they are on their way to Domino and her new life. When they arrived at the Island where Pegasus lived and he saw this young lady she reminded him of someone but right now he couldn't place her.

Soon she would be going to Domino High and her path and Joey's would cross and what would happen then???

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Pegasus got a letter from Della and Bruce Walker whom he had known for years, telling him about Bruce's sister and how she had adopted of a baby girl and then of her untimely death leaving them to raise the young lady and now that both of them were in ill health and they can no longer take care of the young lady and they wondered if he could help them, well what else could he do but write them back asking them to come stay with him and he would try to figure out what to do. He really didn't know what he was going to do if they asked him to raise Serena after their deaths, he never saw himself as a father, but he and Cecilia always wanted children so he decided to give it a try.

When they arrived and he saw this beautiful young lady there was something about her that reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who and as he got to know her he fell in love with her as a father would his own daughter. They live there on the Island until both Della and Bruce passed away leaving Pegasus and Serena alone and so as time passed they grew closer and one day she asked if she could call him Max instead of Mr. Pegasus and he smiled at her and she went over and she hugged him and something deep inside of him opened up and he knew that from that day on she would be like the daughter he and Cecilia never got to have.

There was just so many missing parts of Serena's life and Pegasus wanted to find out more about who Bruce's sister adopted her from, so he asked Croquet to call the one person that Pegasus knew who could help him and that was the one person who hated him the most, Seto Kaiba.

When Seto got the call from Croquet he wanted nothing more then to hang up, but there was something in his voice that peaked Seto's curiosity and so he listened to what Croquet had to say and he finally agreed to help check out every adoption agency in Europe and he said he'd get back in touch with him when he got a hit. As Seto sat there thinking about what Croquet had told him he just couldn't imagine Pegasus having been asked by his friends to raise their Neice who Bruce's sister had adopted while she were living in Egypt. So as he started checking he ran into snags along the way and that meant that just maybe this adoption wasn't on the up and up.

Seto then asked his brother Roland to help and together they found out that at the time of this babies adoption it was done illegally and there was no records of any baby being adopted by a woman by the of Walker. Now, they had a problem, where to look next?

Roland then found a web sight that was for people who had been turned down by other agencies for adopting babies and he logged onto it and what he found turned his blood cold. This was a Black Market sight and the name of the person who ran it was someone that Roland knew from his past and if this woman did adopt her daughter from this individual then they may never figure out who she really is.

Roland told Seto about what he found and they both knew that if they were going to find out anything about this young lady that they'd need more help, so Roland called Croquet and told him what they found and he made Croquet promise not to say anything to Pegasus just yet because they had some more investigating to do before they said anything at all.

Croquet knew Roland well enough to know that he was telling him the truth and he said "I'll keep this to myself for now, but if I don't say something Max will get suspicious and try to find out for himself and that could mess thing up."

Roland promised that he'd get back to him as soon as he found out anything else. Next, Roland put a call into a friend who lived in Egypt and after telling him why he was calling, Amir promised to search on his end and try to find out more on this Black Market Adoption Agency and find out more on Sequoia Burton and get back to him as soon as possible.

When Roland hung up Seto asked him "Who is this Sequoia Burton and why is his name bothering you so much?"

Roland then sat down and he told his brother "Years back I was in the Rangers and we were stationed in Egypt and we had to try to bring down a ring leader who ran the biggest Black Market Industry at the time and his name was Sequoia Burton or as people who have dealt with him called him Diablo or the devil because he was so evil. Well Sequoia was supposed to be captured and brought in for questioning when all hell broke lose and several men in our platoon died and this Diablo escaped and until now I thought that he was dead."

Seto looked at his brother and he asked "What chance do we have of finding out anything about this young girl who is living with Pegasus?"

Roland closed his eyes and he said "Little to none. I'm going to call in a few favors and see if I can discover exactly where this Diablo is and if he'll talk to me."

This scared the hell out of Seto and he reached out and grabbed Roland's arm and then he said "You can't be serious about talking to this mad man, what if something happens to you, what about me and Mokie?"

Roland smiled at Seto and he said "Listen, I'm not stupid enough to go anywhere near Diablo without a back up plan so you can rest assured that I will be coming home with or without what information I need."

Roland finally found everyone he was looking for and he had to laugh when he found out that Snake was in jail and he bailed his butt out and then he rallied his entire old platoon to come to Domino for one last mission.

Now all he had to do was to wait and as he was waiting he was forming a plan so that when everyone was together they could instantly leave for Egypt and initiate their plan of attack. He prayed that this mission would end better then the last one they were all together on.

Croquet went to Pegasus and told him "that Seto agreed to do some searching and would get back to him if and when he found anything out." Croquet hated lying to Max but what else could he do? He prayed that Seto and Roland would find something out before Max got suspicious and started investigating on his own.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Pegasus has to register Serena at Domino High...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Serena's POV:

I'm completely lost since the death of Aunt Della and Uncle Bruce. Max and Croquet are really trying to help me but at times I often wish that I was back in Egypt with my friends having fun. Max has just told me that I have to be enrolled at Domino High and that I will probably need new clothes and supplies. I had to laugh when he said clothes because he stuttered and stammered when I asked if he knew of a store where I could get some new bras and panties, the look on his face was just priceless.

Max had a woman from Domino come to the Island and take my measurements and I told her what I like to wear and she drew exactly what I told her and Max smiled when he saw the drawings because as he said "Some of the young ladies these days were almost nothing and that what I want is very presentable for a young lady my age." The woman left promising to have everything I told her delivered back to the Island before the end of the week.

Max, Croquet and I all went into Domino and we went to the High School so that I could be enrolled in classes there. I had all my old transcripts from the schools I went to in Egypt and as Max showed them my Birth Certificate the Admissions lady was very nice and soon I was a student of Domino High. I was given a schedule of what my classes were going to be and we went to the book store and Max paid for all my books and then we went to a Office Supply Store and we got my notebooks and supplies and then we went to a Ice Cream Shop and we had a really fun time.

I really miss my old life but I know that I'm going to like my life here too.

End of Serena's POV:

Roland had his friends come to the Manor and they all met Seto and as Roland explained that he needed their help to try to infiltrate into the business that is owned by Sequoia Burton and that's when Snakes stood up and shouted "YOU MEAN THAT BASTARD IS STILL ALIVE?"

Seto jumped and nearly fell off his chair and Roland shouted "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP! The reason I called all of you is there is a young lady who was adopted from one of Sequoia's adoption centers and now that her relatives are all deceased and her legal guardian would like to find out who her real parents are because she reminds him of someone but he can't place who it is.

Will Travis then said "Alright what we need is a way to break into his computer and that way I can tell where his business is located and then we can go there and then maybe we can finally put that sick bastard out of business once and for all.

Doug Harper, who was a pretty good hacker went over to Seto's computer terminal and he started typing and Seto was about to tell him to get the hell away from his computer, when Roland put a hand on his shoulder and when Seto looked up at his brother he shook his head no and so Seto sat still. Doug then shouted "I'm in!"

Roland went over and looked over Doug's shoulder and as he kept typing he then said "This stinking son-of-a-bitch is running all his dirty businesses right out of a building right here in Domino."

Snake stood up and was about to say something when Mike tapped him on the shoulder and when Snake turned around Mike socked him in the mouth and knocked his ass out and then Mike said "Please continue with what you were saying." The other burst out laughing and Jim said "You know he's not going to be happy when he wakes up don't you?"

Mike snorted and said "Hell he can be as mad as he wants as long as he keep his mouth shut."

Doug then said "Alright I have the address and another thing, he has a very intricate security system around the building and it will take the best hacker that we can find to deactivate it before they know that we're even there."

As the others are trying to figure out who they could get, Seto stood up and he said "If you don't mind me saying, I know just the person you're looking for."

All of them turned around and Roland said "Alright who is it?"

Seto then said "Mokuba can get into any system no matter how intricate it is he proved it to me when he broke into the new and improved system that I developed for Kaiba Corp. and he did it within twenty minutes."

Doug then looked at Roland and he said "Who the hell is this Mokuba person that you're talking about?"

Snake came to about then rubbing his jaw and giving Mike a look like he was going to kick his ass when he said "Why would you want to talk to Mokuba for, hell he's just a kid."

Doug looked at Roland and he said "Hey isn't he your kid brother?

Roland smiled and said "Yep he sure is and Seto's right he is the best hacker that I've ever met, sorry Doug but he's even better then you."

Will then said "Alright I'd like to meet his kid and see if he's really as good as you think he is."

Roland opened the door and shouted "Mokie come to the den please I want to talk to you." They all heard a kid say "Alright I'm on the way."

They all looked at the door but it never opened and then they heard "You wanted me big brother?" There stood a young boy who looked so much like Roland it was scary. Doug then asked "How the heck did you get into this room without any of us hearing you?"

Mokuba started laughing and he said "That's my little secret, Roland what did you want me for."

Roland then explained about some intricate security system and that no one could hack into it without being detected and Mokuba laughed and he said "Show me the schematics and I'll tell you if it can be done or not."

Doug brought up the schematics of the security system on the building and then Mokuba touched his shoulder and had him move and then he started typing and what he did next really surprised Doug, he made a duplicate system and then he started typing and in exactly two minutes he had hacked into the system and totally defused it completely.

Doug stood there and then he looked up at Roland and he said "Damn man he's a genus, can he help us if he's here and not anywhere near the building?"

Roland looked at Seto and then he said "I guess it would be alright as long as he's here and will never find out what we're really trying to do."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Serena's first day at Domino High...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

While Roland and the others were trying to come up with some kind of plan to infiltrate Sequoia's Business, Mokuba and Seto were getting ready to go to school and as the limo pulled up out front, Roland promised that they wouldn't do anything till they got home.

So the limo drove away towards Domino High. It was Mokuba's freshman year and he was so excited, while it was Seto's senior year and he soon would graduate and be going on to College.

As they got out of the limo they saw Yugi, Joey and the others and Mokuba shouted "Hey guys." Yugi smiled as he said "Hey how's it going."

They all noticed a strange looking limo pull up at the front of the school and Pegasus got out and with him was this beautiful young lady with long black hair and she has a dark tan like she was from Egypt and as she looked around they saw that she had brown eyes, and that's when Joey noticed the mark on her cheek and he said under his breath "That's just like the one Serenity has." Seto heard him and he too looked at the girl and she did look something like Joey but what would she be doing with Pegasus?

Joey started to go and Seto touched his shoulder and he softly said "Joey wait till later on and then you can talk to her." Joey had tears in his eyes as he said "Seto what if that is Serenity, what then?"

Seto looked at him and he said "We contact your dad and have him come to the school and he can talk to her along with Pegasus." So they all went to their first class and as Joey walked into the room followed by Yugi and Seto there stood the new girl talking to the teacher. When they all sat down the teacher Mr Kelly said "Class we have a new student, Miss would you please introduce yourself to the class and then you can sit down next to Tristan Taylor over there."

The new girl stood up in front of the class and she said "My name is Serena Walker and I'm going to be living in Domino with my guardian Maximillion Pegasus and I'm from Egypt." The Class then said "Hi Serena." And then Serena went over and sat down next to Tristan who introduced himdself to her and she smile at him.

Joey couldn't believe what he just heard, she's from Egypt, just like the girl in the picture that Solomon gave his dad he really needed to talk to her after class and find out what her real name is.

Well he didn't get to talk to her then because they didn't have any other classes together, but he did see her in the cafeteria and as he walked over to where she was sitting and he stood beside the table and asked "Mind if I sit here?"

Serena smiled up at him and she said "No, please sit down." Then Joey started talking to her about how she liked Domino High and Serena said "I'm still a little frightened but everyone has been real nice to me so I guess I'll like it."

Then Joey asked her "Is Serena your real name?"

Serena got a little scared and she asked "What do you mean; yes my name is Serena what's wrong with you?" She started to get up and he touched her arm and then all hell broke lose as she grabbed his hand and the next thing Joey knew he was sailing over the table and landed on his back. Serena stood over him and she said "Don't ever talk to me again because next time I won't be so nice to you." And she stormed out.

Seto went over and helped Joey up and he asked "What in the hell did you do to make her that angry?"

Joey shook his head and touched his sore back and he said "I asked her if Serena was her real name and she went ballistic on me."

Seto then thumped him on his head and he said "Are you nuts, you don't ask a girl that you have to wait and gain her trust and then you can talk to her about things like that."

About that time they both got thumped on their heads and there stood Tea and she was really angry with both of them and she said "Listen you two Neanderthals, you never ask a girl that question. What's wrong with both of you, she's a new student and already you're alienating her causing her not to want to trust anyone ever again. Good job. Joey you really need to apologize to her for being such a block head and she may forgive you."

Tea stormed out of the cafeteria and that's when she saw the new girl standing by the door to the Science Room and she was crying so she went over to see if she could be of some help.

Serena couldn't believe that that idiot had the nerve to ask her if Serena was her real name, what else would it be if it weren't Serena. That's when she heard a girl say "Are you alright?"

She looked up and there stood this girl and she said "My name is Tea Gardner and I'm in your History Class, is there anything I can do?"

Serena wiped her face and she said "Not really, but thanks for offering. What is it with that guy who asked me if Serena was my real name, what's his name?"

Tea smiled at her and she said "That's Joey Wheeler and sometimes he can be the biggest jerk and today was one of those times."

Serena looked at Tea like she had grown a second head and she said "What did you say his name was?"

Tea didn't know what was going on but this girl was turning white and she was shaking and Tea then said "His name is Joey Wheeler, why do you know him?"

Serena then gasped and fainted right there. Tea grabbed her before she hit the ground and that's when Joey and Seto came out of the cafeteria and they saw Serena faint and they ran over and Joey picked her up and Tea said "We need to get her to the Nurse, something is wrong."

Back at the Manor, Roland and the others finally came up with a plan on how to get into the Business owned by Sequoia after Mokuba had disengaged the security system. Roland looked at his watch and he saw that they had a little over two hours till Mokuba and Seto got home, so he suggested that they all go to the kitchen and he'd see if Greta could whip them up something for lunch.

Pegasus got a call for the Nurse at Domino High saying "Serena had fainted in school and she wanted him to come and get her and take her to their family doctor and have her checked out." Pegasus told her that "he'd be right there."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey and Seto got Serena to the Nurse and then they were told to go back to class which Joey didn't really want to do, he wanted to know how Serena was because something deep inside him said that this was really Serenity. They sat outside the Nurses Office and then the front door of the High School burst open and in ran Pegasus followed by Croquet.

Pegasus was terrified after the Nurse called and said that Serena had fainted and as Croquet drove Pegasus prayed that she'd be alright. When they entered the Nurses Office he told her who he was and she showed him where Serena was and when she saw Max she started crying and she begged him "Please take me home."

Croquet gently picked her up and as they left the Nurses Office, Pegasus caught a glimpse of Joey Wheeler and he knew right then and there who Serena really was, but why didn't she know? They left the school and once she was in her room she fell completely apart and as Pegasus held her she cried "Who the hell am I?"

Pegasus finally got her to calm down enough to talk to her and he asked "What happened to cause you to faint?"

Serena wiped her eyes and she told him about a girl named Tea told her who the creep that was bothering her in the cafeteria was Joey Wheeler and for some reason that name meant something to her but she couldn't remember what and then she said that she fainted. Serena looked at Pegasus and she said "Why does that name mean something to me?"

Pegasus sat beside her and as he held her in his arms he said "I really don't know. All I know is that something has been bothering me ever since you and Della and Bruce came here and I think that I might know but before I say anything I want to be certain."

She looked at him and then she said "I'm kind of tired, I think I'll take a nap." This worried him and he said "You can't go to sleep just yet; the doctor is on his way here to make sure that you're alright so please try to stay awake until then."

She smiled at this gently man whom she had come to really love and then she said "Please tell me about Cecilia."

Pegasus didn't like talking about her, but with Serena it was easy and so he started talking about how it was when he first met her how she didn't really like him at first but then one day when he surprised her and proposed she accepted and how happy they were." Just then there was a knock on the door and Croquet said "Sir the doctor is here."

Doctor William Fellows, Pegasus's personal physician came into the room and he smiled at Serena and she instantly like him. After he got done examining her he said "What ever brought on this spell has raised her blood pressure a little but I wouldn't worry about it as long as she stays calm and no school for a few days." Pegasus thanked him and then he said "She wants to take a nap will that be alright?"

Doctor Fellows smiled and he said "That will probably do her some good. I will be back at the end of the week and I'll see how she's doing then." She thanked him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and Pegasus shook his hand and thanked him too. Croquet saw the doctor out and then Pegasus whispered to Serena "I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She smiled up at him and blew him a kiss and went to sleep.

He stood there looking down at her and tears filled his eyes as he thought that one day she'd leave him and he'd be alone again. He walked out of the room and asked Croquet "Please I need to know who this young lady really is because I have a bad feeling that she's going to be leaving us in the near future."

Croquet assured Pegasus that he would find out as soon as he could and then Pegasus went to his room and Croquet went to call Roland.

Roland and the men were in position as he talked to Mokuba on the phone about how long it would take for him to disengage the security system, and Mokie told his brother "I'm almost done. There it's done."

As they made sure that their weapons were loaded they proceeded to enter the building and they came upon some resistance and there was gun fire, but none of them got hit. They finally managed to get to the main office and as they forced their way in, there stood Sequoia and three of his main men and as one of the men raised his gun, Doug fired and took him out. The other man threw down his gun as Sequoia yelled profanities at him. Roland and Snake finally got Sequoia tied up and that's when Doug tapped into the main computer and as he started to try to get inside he was blocked and Sequoia started to laugh as he said "No one can get inside that computer they don't know the code word."

Roland then called Mokuba and said "We're in but Doug can't get in because of a special code. See what you can do." Mokie said "I'm on it. I'll let you know if I can break it."

Then Roland said "I want you to know that you'll never see the light of day again you worthless piece of shit. I'm going to blow your entire Black Market Business right out of the water."

Sequoia then started laughing and he said "Better men then you have tried and no one has succeeded to bring me down and you won't either." That's when Roland's phone rang and it was Mokie and he said "You can get into the main data base now." Roland then said "Go Doug, he got in."

Sequoia started yelling profanities and that's when Snake doubled up his fist and he knocked that son-of-a-bitch out cold. Roland smiled at him and said "Thanks I was ready to shoot the bastard."

Doug was cussing and swearing as he got into files upon files of this disgusting business and as he downloaded everything that they would need into the computers at Kaiba Corp. he started making copies for the authorities and then when he was done he just made the computer crash in on itself and everything was deleted.

Roland then said "We need to get the hell out of here and take his piece of human garbage with us and make sure that there's nothing left of this place. So they tied up Sequoia and then Will and Snake started placing detonating devices all through out the building and as they finally placed the last one they said "Get the hell out of here!" As they all ran out of the building and got a safe distance away, Will pushed the button and the entire building imploded upon itself and there wasn't anything left.

Roland then said load this garbage into the van and lets get out of here before the cops come. So they all got away and when they finally got to the secure location and got Sequoia into the safe house, Roland said "Will you and Snake stay here and keep this piece of shit company while Doug and I go back to the Manor and start decoding all the files and find out if we can discover anything about the adoption of the young lady that now lives with Pegasus.

"When Joey got home from school that afternoon, Frank knew that something was bothering him and he said "Son what's wrong?"

Joey looked at his dad and he said "Dad I know where Serenity is, she's here in Domino and she goes by the name Serena Walker and Pegasus is her guardian."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Serena starts having flashbacks and then she remembers her past...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Serena was sleeping she started having weird dreams of someone else her age that was always near her, she loved this person and it was a boy a little boy and they were so close and then there was nothing. No little boy, no feeling of belonging and the fear of never feeling that security of having that other child near her

Serena woke up with a start and tears were streaming down her face. She felt so totally alone, alone and wanting that feeling to go away and that warm fluffy feeling to come back. She got up and quickly left her room and ran, she ran to find that person who was in her dream. But who was he and where is he now?

Pegasus was coming out of the room he used as his art studio when all of a sudden he's hit by this hurricane by the name of Serena and she was crying and shaking so badly that it scared him. "Serena, he said what's wrong?"

She held onto him as she sobbed and then she looked up into his trusting face and she said "I have to find my brother, do you know who he is?"

This made Pegasus's heart want to break because he knew that she would soon be leaving and it hurt. He then held her to his chest as he said "My child, I wish I knew but I don't, why don't we go sit down and you can tell me about why you're so upset."

They went to the living room and as they sat down on the couch she began telling Pegasus about the dreams and how she felt so alone, more alone then she ever felt in her life. Now he was more determined to find her family and no matter how it hurt he wanted her to be reunited with them.

As Frank listened to what his son was saying about Serenity, his heart began to beat so hard that he thought it would burst from happiness he knew exactly what he needed to do so he reached for the phone and called Maximillion and when Croquet answered, Frank said "Croquet, this is Frank Wheeler and I really need to talk to Max."

Something inside Croquet went cold and he knew why Frank was calling and if he could stop time in order to keep Serena here he would, but he knew it couldn't be done so instead he said "Please wait and I'll get him."

When Pegasus picked up the phone his entire soul felt like it was going to die just like it felt when Cecilia passed away. "Hello Frank what can I do for you?" He asked.

Frank heard the fear in his voice it was the same fear he was having and then Frank said "We need to talk, it's about my daughter that's been missing for years because I have a feeling that she's the young lady living at your residence."

Pegasus closed his eyes and then he swallowed and said "Croquet will meet you at the dock in one hour and he'll bring you back here and we'll talk because I too believe that we need to talk."

Roland and Doug got back to the Manor and they went immediately to the den where Mokuba and Seto were waiting. "Mokuba you need to leave for a while please." Roland said. Mokuba knew that something was terribly wrong and so he left and went to his room.

Doug sat down at the computer and brought up the files that he had downloaded from Sequoia's Office and as Roland and Seto looked over his shoulder they all got terribly sick from some of the things they read and saw and then Roland said "Stop, go back that's the file we need."

Doug found the file with the name Serena Walker on it and as he opened it Seto nearly fainted when he saw the picture of a little girl with reddish hair and amber eyes and he whispered "That's Serenity Wheeler."

Roland then looked at his brother and he said "Please leave and don't say anything to anyone." Seto nodded as he left the room with the feeling of dread not knowing what was in that folder or if this young girl by the name of Serena would even remember either Joey or Frank.

Roland then nodded and Doug opened the folder and what they read brought tears to their eyes. Here was this innocent child who was taken from her home at the age of two years old and then she was given drugs to forget her past and then she was thrown into a world of nothingness and then finally adopted by a woman by the last name of Walker and then they knew the rest.

"What do we do next?" Doug asked.

Just then Seto came back into the room and he said "Today at school that girl Serena passed out from something that Tea had told her, she said Joey's name and Tea said that Serena had the strangest look on her face right before she fainted. Do you suppose that she remembers a little of her past?"

Roland then picked up the phone and called Franks cell phone and when he answered Roland said "We've got the files and I think that there's something that you need to see."

Frank then asked "Could you please bring the file to the docks I'm going to go talk to Max about the young girl living there."

Roland closed his eyes and then he said "I'll be right there." Then Roland looked at Doug and he said "Download all that's on that file and I'm going to go take it to Frank Wheeler. He's on his way to go talk to Maximillion about the young lady living with him."

Doug then copied all that was in the file and he handed it to Roland and then Seto said "I'm going over to Joey's and see if he's alright." Roland nodded his head that he understood and then he said to Doug "Get hold of Will and tell him that it won't be long before we can get rid of that bastard once and for all." Then Roland picked up the file and left on his way to go find Frank.

Frank stood there waiting for Croquet when Roland pulled up and as he walked over to Frank, then boat came up and Croquet got off and Roland said "This is the file on the young lady by the name of Serena Walker and she really deserves to know who she is and to make up her own mind what she wants to do."

Frank thanked Roland and he got on the boat and Croquet steered the boat towards the Island and the meeting between two men who loved this young lady with all their hearts. Whose heart would be broken once she finds out who she really is?????

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When they got to the Island, Croquet said "Mr. Pegasus would like you to go to the Library so that Miss Serena doesn't know what is going on just yet." Frank nodded that he understood and so Croquet took Frank to the Library and as he opened the door and walked in there stood Pegasus and he walked over and they shook hands and then Frank said "This is the file on the adoption of Serena Walker."

Max took the file and they went over and sat down at the small table and he opened the file and they began looking at the papers and by the time they were through reading what was in the file they both were in tears because of all the hell this poor child had gone through since she was taken from her home in the middle of the night until she was finally adopted by the woman who would become her mother.

Max then looked at Frank and he said "What do we do now?"

Frank looked at the photos of the little girl that was his daughter but no longer remembers who he was and he said "Has she spoken to you about her past?"

Max swallowed because he didn't want to say anything but he also knew that he couldn't keep quiet so he then said "Today she came to me crying and she was saying that she needed to find her brother and did I know who he was?"

Then there was a knock at the door and as Max walked over to see who it was, there stood Serena and she said "Max, I really need to talk to you and then she noticed a strange man sitting at the table and when he looked at her she started crying and she whispered "Daddy."

Max then opened the door and Serena walked into the room and slowly made her way over to where Frank was sitting and she shouted "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY GRABBED ME AND TOOK ME AWAY, WHERE WERE YOU?" Then she ran from the room crying and tears were streaming down Frank's face and he said "I better go now, it's apparent that she doesn't want to ever see me again."

Frank got up to leave and Max touched his shoulder and he said "You can't blame her for feeling like that, she's so mixed up and she needs time to understand what really happened that night."

Frank knew what Max was saying was right, but he was so hurt that this Serena would actually think that he didn't care enough to stop those people from taking her that night. Hell he didn't even know about her abduction until the next morning and that's when he found his son gasping for breath and he was rushed to the hospital where he nearly died from something that bitch had given him.

He started towards the door when he stopped and turned and said "If she wants to talk to me will you please let me know?" Max nodded that he would and Frank left to walk to the pier where the boat was.

When Serena left the Library in tears she ran right into Croquet who automatically put his arms around her and he softly asked her "what's wrong?"

Serena then said through her tears "That man the one who didn't stop them from taking me is in the Library talking to Max, what's he doing here?"

Croquet then took a deep breath and he said "Frank Wheeler is your father and he's here because he and his son Joey have been searching for you since you were abducted that night."

She looked up into the face of this man whom she had come to love like a big brother and she said "What do you mean they've been looking for me, why didn't they find me if they were looking so damn hard?"

Croquet knew that she was striking out in anger and frustration and he then said "Listen, you really should go back in there and listen to what he has to say and then you can judge him if you want."

Croquet then took her hand and they walked back to the Library only to find that Frank had left a broken man because he believed that she hated him and that she'd never want to talk to him or Joey ever again.

Serena asked "Where'd he go?"

Max told her "he left and I really think that you should go talk to him. Your father loves you so very much and it nearly killed him when he found out that you were missing and for years now he and your brother has been looking for you and you really should go talk to him."

Serena had tears running down her face and she ran to Max who held her in his arms and she looked up at him and she said "Only if you go with me please will you come with me?"

Max smiled down at her and he kissed her forehead and reached for he hand and they walked down to the pier and there stood Frank standing there looking out over the water and his shoulders were shaking because he was sobbing because he felt like he'd lost his little girl for real.

Serena then softly said "Can I talk to you?"

Frank's body went rigid and he slowly turned to find Serena and Max standing there and Frank whispered "I'd love to talk to you."

Serena then said "Why didn't you stop them from taking me?"

Frank then told her "That woman Silvia Keller had put a sedative in my coffee and it caused me to pass out. It wasn't until the next morning when I came to that I found your brother fighting for his life and you were missing. Joey spent three days in intensive care before he was allowed to come home. I had the Police all our friends looking for you and we never gave up hope. Rene, I love you so very much and all I'd do at night was pray that God would let you come home to Joey and I and I'd be the happiest man in the world."

Serena then blinked her eyes and she asked Frank "What did you just call me?"

Frank then said "It's a nickname that Joey gave you when he had a hard time saying Serenity, he called you Rene."

Tears ran down her face as she looked up at Max and she then she ran to Frank who picked her up and finally was holding his little girl in his arms again. Max was crying because he was happy for them but he was also sad because he knew that she'd be leaving the Island and he'd never see her again.

He turned around and started walking back to the main house when Serena turned and said "Please don't go."

She was holding onto Franks hand as they walked over to Max and she held out her hand and he took it and together they all walked back to the main house and as they walked inside Serena looked at Frank and she said "I'm so glad that I've found you again and I really want to see Joey, but I can't leave here just yet I hope that you can understand." Then she kissed Frank on the cheek and ran to her room.

Frank and Max both understood the turmoil she must be going through and Frank said "I'll go for now, but please let her know that if she wants to talk to me or Joey we'll be here for her."

Max shook his hand and then Frank walked with Croquet and together they got on the boat for the trip back to the pier and then Croquet said "She's a very mixed up young girl right now but give her time and she'll come home to you and your son." Frank shook his hand and he went to his car and as he sat behind the wheel he just lost it. Then he wipe his eyes and started the car and drove home to let Joey know that he had found his sister.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up... Serena makes her decision...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the Poem in this story.

Chapter Eight

When Frank got home he sat in the car looking at the house wondering how he was going to tell his son that his sister didn't want to come home. He finally got out and as he walked inside he saw Seto was there talking to Joey and they turned around when he came in and when Joey saw the look on his fathers face he said "Dad what's wrong?"

Tears filled Frank's eyes as he sat down and he said "I found your sister, she's the young lady living with Pegasus and her name now is Serena Walker."

Joey looked at his dad and then he asked "When is she coming back home?"

Frank said "Son she doesn't want to come home yet."

Seto then said "I can see her point, here she's been living with a woman she thought was her mother, then her Aunt and Uncle and now she's living with Pegasus and she believes her name is Serena and then she finds out that all her life has been a lie and now everyone wants her to come home and be Serenity Wheeler again, hell I'd be mixed up too. You really need to give her time to get to know who you are and let her decide who she really is."

Serena ran to her room in tears, as she laid on her bed she reached for her journal that her Aunt Della had given her so that she could write her inner most thoughts in and she turned to a blank page and as she looked at the page she picked up her pencil and she began to write her feelings and they came out in the form of this Poem:

I Just Want To Be Me

Fallen leaves blow in the wind

Colors of Fall dance in the breeze

Birds sing their songs as the sun sets

I look down in the water

I see a girl

I see a ghost of the past looking back

I try to see past it all

All I see are leaves blowing in the wind

Is this all that I am

Am I just a leaf blowing around?

No name

No home

I look back in the water and see nothing

Tears shed but don't fall

I look back to the water

I search for answers but just see leaves

I just want to stop blowing away

I want

I want

I want

Just to be me

When she was done tears fell on the paper and as she wiped off the page, there was knock on her door and she said "Come in."

Max opened her door and he asked her "Are you going to be alright?"

Serena smiled at him and she said "I really don't know. What do I do?" Max went over to where she was sitting on her bed and he sat down and the journal fell and when he picked it up it opened to the page she had just got done writing and he looked at her and she nodded that he could read it and when he was done tears ran down his face and he closed the journal and handed it back to her and he said "Honey, I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do that's up to you. All I can tell you is try to understand how your father is feeling and then add that to what Joey must be feeling and then just give it time and I know that you'll finally be able to understand what you really want."

She threw herself into his arms and she sobbed "I know who I am even though they say my name is different, I'm Serena Walker and I can't go back and change myself into that other girl no matter how I try. I'm who I am and no matter how I try I can't be Serenity Wheeler. I don't want to leave here, this is my home now but I do want to get to know both Frank and Joey because they are part of my past. Does this make me a bad daughter because I can't be someone I'm not?"

Max held her to his chest and he whispered "No honey that doesn't make you a bad daughter at all. Just make real sure that this is what you want. I love you and it would make me very happy if you stay here but I don't want you to stay just because you feel you have to."

She smiled at him and she said "No one is making me stay here; I'm here because I choose to be. I need to talk to both Frank and Joey and let them know how I feel; will you please come with me?"

Max kissed her forehead and then he said "Honey, you know that I will, should I call and see if they will come here and all of you can talk."

Serena then kissed Max and said "Please, I really need to tell them what I've decided and I hope that they won't hate me after I tell them." Max prayed that both Frank and Joey would understand what she's decided to do.

Frank listened to what Seto had said and he had to agree with him and then he said "Son, we have to give her all the time she needs to figure out what she really wants."

Joey hugged his dad and he prayed that Serena would come home and be his sister again, even if she couldn't change her name back to Serenity she'd still be home where she belonged.

Just then the phone rang and it was Max and he said "Could you and Joey come over here tomorrow, Serena really wants to talk to the two of you."

Frank looked at Joey and then he said "We'll be there and thanks for calling." Frank then told Joey what the call was about and he looked at Seto and then he said "Why do I get the feeling that she's made up her mind to stay there?"

A/N: The Poem "I Want To Be Me" was written by loverskeeper. Thanks again for your help.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Seto flew Frank and Joey to the Island, where Croquet met them at the helipad and drove all of them back to the Castle, where he told them "Mr. Pegasus and Serena are waiting for you in the Library."

As the maid let them in and showed them to the Library, Joey was afraid of what was going to happen between him and his sister. As they entered the Library Serena was standing next to Max and as she saw Joey her expression lit up and he smiled back at her and as Serena came over they held each other and tears filled the eyes of those there.

Joey then stood back and as he looked at her he wanted nothing more then to have her say that she was going to be coming home with them when they left but that's not what she said. Serena looked at Joey and she said "I'm not that girl that was taken from her home all those years ago, I'm Serena Walker and no matter how much you and our father wishes that girl no longer exists."

Joey's expression went from happiness to shock to anger and he said "How in the hell can you stand there and say that when you know that you're Serenity Wheeler!"

Serena stood toe to toe with Joey and when Frank was about to step in Max whispered "Let them alone, they have to get this out into the open if they are to ever going to heal." So Frank stepped back and let them go at it.

Joey wanted to grabbed and shake her because she was saying that his sister never existed and that wasn't true. Serenity was real and she was his sister. He then said "My sister was real and did exist and you're her and you can't deny that."

Serena was about to punch him in the face when she stopped and then she said "Joey, I'm not saying that your sister never existed, what I'm saying is that ever since that night she stopped being me and I stopped being her and Serena was born. I don't know what those people did to me to make me forget, all I know is that now some of my memories are coming back and yes I remember you and Frank, but that doesn't mean that I can't think of the woman who loved and raised me wasn't my mother. She loved me and never stopped even when she got so sick that she could no longer care for me and that's when her brother my Uncle Bruce and Aunt Della came to live with us. They are and will always be my family the only family that I remembered."

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he listened to what Serena was saying and then he pulled her into his arms and they fell to the floor holding onto each other and as they cried for all the hell they both had gone through something was being reborn, they were finding each other all over again and it was the best feeling in the world.

Frank, Max and Seto were all crying about this time because they all knew that the barriers were coming down and that Joey and Serena were now getting to understand each other and soon they would be able to love each other as brother and sister again.

When Joey and Serena stopped crying they wiped their faces and began to laugh and as he helped her off the floor she said "I love you and dad, but right now I'm still discovering who I am so I hope you won't take this the wrong way but I'm going to stay here on this Island with Max and Croquet until I know who I really am. I want to visit you and get to know both you and dad, but I just can't live with you not yet."

Joey kissed her and they walked over to Frank who embraced his children and as the healing tears fell down their faces, Max and Seto knew that in the near future they would become a family again and that was a good thing.

Serena then held out her hand and Max walked over and Joey shook his hand and he said "Thanks for being her for her." Max smiled at Joey and he said "You're very welcome as you will always be welcome here."

Joey looked at Seto and he nodded his head and Seto walked over and that's when Joey said "Serena I want you to meet someone that is a very special friend of mine, his name is Seto Kaiba and if it weren't for him and my other friends well I would of gone out of my mine years ago after you disappeared."

Serena smiled at Seto and as he walked over to them she kissed his cheek and she said "If your Joey's friends then you're my friend too." Seto smiled and he said "It's nice to meet you" and then he kissed her cheek.

So from that time on Frank, Joey and Serena got to know each other better and soon she was spending nights at the Wheeler house and sometimes Joey would spend the night on the Island. Serena never changed her name and she will always love her mom, Aunt and Uncle and especially she'll love Max and Croquet because if it wasn't for their love and understanding she wouldn't be able to finally and learn to love her brother and father again.

THE END………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh,SMYGO4EVA, Sunrise11 Sheep-san is here to stay and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... Thanks again and I want to give a special thanks to loverskeeper for writing the Poem for my story...


End file.
